


I want you by my side

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Commander Erwin Smith, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Romance, Top Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: When leaving for the capital, Erwin wants to take something from his lover, Mike, with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created within the frame of the Bottom Erwin Week 2017. For April 3rd the prompt was "Bruises/Marking/Bites".  
> Since I've never written Mike x Erwin before I wanted to give it a try with this occasion.
> 
> ***
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 


Dimmed candlelight bathed the room in a warm, soft tone that covered everything. The hurriedly taken off clothes that laid scattered all over the room, the blankets and pillows on the wide oak wood bed and the two men that laid in it.

 

Mike was on his back, his right arm wrapped around Erwin's shoulder who pressed against the side of his lover. Both had their eyes closed but they didn't sleep. They had just come back from an expedition and Erwin was to leave for the capital in the morning.

 

They didn't even have a whole night together before their duties would separate them again. It was annoying but that's how it had always been since the commander and Mike began their relationship.

 

The moments in peace and silence that they shared were rare and precious to the two men who had just used their last bit of energy to passionately love each other.

 

“Erwin?”, Mike whispered softly and let his fingers wander over Erwin's arm.

 

“Hm?”, Erwin mumbled against Mikes ribs and slowly opened his eyes.

  
“I just thought you fell asleep”, Mike says with a smile.

 

“No. I'm still thinking about how I could take you with me.”, Erwin said and lifted his head a bit.

 

“We have new recruits arriving tomorrow... there's no real way without upsetting the other squad leaders.”, Mike replied and found Erwin's gaze.

 

For a moment they just looked at each other before Erwin sighed and placed a kiss on Mike's chest.

 

“You can take one of my shirts with you if that would help.”, Mike suggested with a soft smile and Erwin blushed a bit and hid his face against Mike's torso.

 

“Would you like that?”, Mike asked as he tried to read Erwin's body language and run his fingers through his lover's hair.

 

Erwin smiled shyly and nodded.

 

“Then you'll get one of my shirts.”, Mike agreed and got himself a bit more upright, gently pulling Erwin with him.

 

Sitting next to each other, their backs leaning against pillows, Erwin rested his head on Mike's shoulder.

 

“But I can't wear your shirt. I'd like to have something I can have with me.”, Erwin spoke while his hand tenderly wandered over Mike's chest.

  
“We can change that.”, the bigger one stated with a smile and Erwin narrowed his brows.

  
“How?”, he asked while looking at Mike.

  
“Do you trust me?”, Mike whispered.

 

“Yes... but I'm not quite sure how that is related to taking you with me...?”, Erwin hinted at his confusion and his hand stopped moving.

 

“I'll give you something to carry with you.”, Mike let him know with a sweet voice, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

 

Their lips united and Erwin eagerly welcomed Mike's tongue before a soft bite into his lower lip followed. Erwin moaned while his hands reached for Mike's neck, clinging to his skin.

 

Mike's lips began to wander over Erwin's jaw, finding their way over his exposed throat as he gently pulled back the commander's head by his hair.

 

Erwin moaned, aroused by the feeling of Mike's teeth on his neck. The pain was sweet and the adrenaline started to pump through his veins as his lover wouldn't let go but instead building up more pressure, digging his teeth into his skin.

 

“Fuck.”, Erwin moaned as the pain got more intense but still his body showed all signs of arousal. His fingernails scratched over Mike's skin. He pressed his eyes together, still willingly offering his neck to Mike whom he loved and had loved for a long time before.

 

He trusted him, they trusted each other.

 

Right before the pain got too intense, Mike let go and started to shower Erwin's neck with soft kisses. The bigger one was humming peacefully while his fingers ran through Erwin's hair.

 

Erwin's breathing was heavy, his heart was beating wildly in his chest as his hand slowly began to wander over Mike's chest again. He closed his eyes, letting the pounding feeling spread through his torso.

  
Mike's lips found their way to Erwin's chest. First, it was just gentle kisses, but then Mike began to bite the commander's skin.

 

“Fuck.”, Erwin groaned excited.

 

Now Mike only nibbled softly and from time to time sucked really hard on Erwin's skin. The commander's chest was lifting and lowering under heavy breathing and his eyes were closed while his fingers had found their way to Mike's head. He let his fingers run over Mike’s scalp. Gently, when Mike was and scratching when he wasn’t

 

 

This was a new experience and Erwin felt completely lost in Mike's strong arms. This man made him forget so many things Like he himself made the other forget many things as well.

 

 

And now Mike made sure that Erwin wouldn't forget. Wouldn't forget his lover while he would be in the capital.

 

His body was twitching and the mixture of arousal and pain along with Mike's steady breathing and his hands that were holding him tight, let Erwin forgot everything around them.

 

Only Mike and him existed in this very moment.

 

After Mike was satisfied with his marking – a mix of bite marks and love bites - he gently kissed along the marks of the straps for the maneuver gear and worked his way down to Erwin's cock.

 

Erwin was too overwhelmed by the different emotions he was feeling, too overwhelmed by this man who was by his side.

 

And they both got washed away by this very moment again...

 

~~~

  
  
“Commander, Sir, your carriage is ready to leave.”, he was informed shortly after he finished dressing.

 

“You can take my luggage already.”, Erwin let the soldier know.

 

With a slight smile he had found more than a dozen of Mike's marks and had examined each and every one of them in the mirror. They would be visible for a few days but as long as he would keep dressed, no one would see.

 

Only one mark, the first one, on the right side of his neck, was visible very clearly and Erwin was a bit ambivalent about it.

  
“Mike?”, he whispered softly as he leaned down over his lover's body.

 

“Mike, I'm leaving now.”, Erwin let him know and the bigger one opened his eyes.

  
“It's morning already?”, he murmured confused and Erwin placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“Yes it is. I'll be back the day after tomorrow.”, the commander explained and stood upright again.

 

Mike got himself in an upright position on the edge of the bed and looked at Erwin for a moment while the corner of his mouth went up slightly.

 

“Let me see it.”, he demanded and Erwin smirked.

 

He got closer to the bed and presented the big bite mark on his neck to Mike.

 

“Wow, that looks brutal... was that a titan?”, Mike asked while he grabbed Erwin's waist and pulled him closer while both were laughing for a moment.

 

“I'm sorry.”, he muffled against Erwin's abdomen while the commander gently patted his head.

 

“Don't be. It reminds me of you and I'll have it with me all the time.”, Erwin replied.

 

“You can have your revenge when you are back, okay?”, Mike suggested while looking up to Erwin.

 

“Or maybe you can renew the ones you already made?”

 

“Don't tempt me.”, Mike smiled and Erwin leaned down for a final kiss. Gentle but demanding, desiring and reassuring.

  
“You look good, Erwin. Go get that money from those lazy snobs!”, he let his lover know before Erwin finally left.

 

Just before the door closed Erwin could hear Mike talking to himself: “Where is my shirt?”, and Erwin smirked. He had put it in his luggage before anything else.

 

~~~

  
Erwin could feel the stares of the newly arrived cadets. They obviously saw the bite mark. And if they saw, everyone else would see it, too.

 

And yet Erwin felt proud. He felt desired, loved and above all: human.

 

He was the commander of the scouting legion. And he had desires like everyone else. Although he didn't share the wish to marry and father children, he had love to give and he was lucky enough that the man he fell for would reciprocate these feelings.

 

“A tiny titan bit me.”, he explained to a group of saluting cadets that had their eyes fixed on his neck and widened their eyes as he spoke.

 

 


End file.
